movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Floating Boat (episode)
Teletubbies: Floating Boat (2001)Teletubbies: Floating Boat (2001) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jChbJRq5_ZM (the episode begins) (Sun rises) Sun: Good morning, folks. Over the hills and far away, The Weasels come to play. 1. Waldo: 1. 2. Julie: 2. 3. Shy: 3. 4. Charles: 4. All: Hi! The Weasels. (the title is seen) (POP) (HISS) (They start walking) Time for the Weasels. (repeat) Waldo. Waldo: Waldo. Charles. Charles: Charles. Julie. Julie: Julie. Shy. Shy: Shy. They're Friendly Weasels. All: Friendly Weasels. Say Hello. All: Hello. Waldo, Charles. Both: Ooh! Aah! Julie, Shy. Both: Oh! Ah! They're Friendly Weasels. All: Friendly Weasels. Big hug. (Windmill spins) All: Uh-oh. (They flee) (in fright) Where did they go? Sun: Not sure. (Later at the house) (sometime) (Waldo was sleeping) (and napping) (Windmill spins) (and wakes him up) Waldo: Huh? Oh dear. (gets up and gets going) (All the Weasels gathered) (and hugged) (Then fell down) (on the ground) (They laugh) (with joy) (They head up the hill) (to the top) Waldo: Waldo. Charles: Charles. Julie: Julie. Shy: Shy. (Julie's nose shines and Tv screen appears) (to play a film) Kids: Hello. Weasels: Hello. All: Hi. Kids: Come and see, We're building a boat. All: Wow. Kid: This will be the bottom of the boat. Weasels: Sweet. Kid: This is the mace and flag. Weasels: Nice. Kid: This is the sailor. Weasels: Sweet. (They keep building it) Weasels: Awesome. Kid: This is the fishing net to catch fish. All: Cool. Kid: It's all done. All: Wow. Kid: Let's see if it floats. All: Okay. (They took it to a pool) (and put it in it) (It floats) (like magic) Kids: It floats! All: Yay! Kids: Bye bye. All: Toodles. (They groan) (and moan) Julie: Again. Again. All: Yeah. (They watch it again) (and seem impressed) (It end again) (and stop) (Later then) (sometime) (Waldo was sleeping) (and napping) (Windmill spins) (and wakes him up) Waldo: Huh? Oh dear. (gets up and gets going) (All the Weasels gathered) (and hugged) (Then fell down) (on the ground) (They laugh) (with joy) (They head up the hill) (to the top) Waldo: Waldo. Charles: Charles. Julie: Julie. Shy: Shy. (Julie's nose shines and Tv screen appears) (to play a film) Kids: Hello. Weasels: Hello. All: Hi. Kids: Come and see, We're building a boat. All: Wow. Kid: This will be the bottom of the boat. Weasels: Sweet. Kid: This is the mace and flag. Weasels: nice. Kid: This is the sailor. Weasels: Sweet. (They keep building it) Weasels: Awesome. Kid: This is the fishing net to catch fish. All: Cool. Kid: It's all done. All: Oh no. No. All: Wow. Kid: Let's see if it floats. All: Okay. (They took it to a pool) (and put it in it) (It floats) (like magic) Kids: It floats! All: Yay! Kids: Bye bye. All: Toodles. (They groan) (and moan) Julie: Again. Again. All: Yeah. (They watch it again) (and seem impressed) (It end again) (and stop) (Later then) (sometime) (Waldo was dancing along) (and singing) Waldo: Hi. (waves) One day, Waldo was dancing with his backpack. (Waldo dances with his bagpack) (Hums) (a tune) (Backpack flies through the sky) (into the air) Waldo: Uh oh. (goes in pursuit of it) (It land in the puddle, SPLASH) (SPLOSH) Oh dear. Look. Waldo's backpack landed in a puddle. (the backpack is in the puddle) Waldo: Oh dear. (seems upset) Oh, Look. It's floating. (the bag floats) Waldo: Oh. (gasps 'oh') It floats back and forth. (back and forth it floats) It floats around the puddle. (it floats around) Waldo thinks about a floating dance. (thinks on doing a floating dance) (POOF) (like magic) (Skirt appeared) (like magic) Waldo: Oh. (gasps with joy) (He starts his float dance) (by dancing) (Sleeping Beauty Ballet plays) (with music playing) (Waldo dances around) (with joy) (Music ends) (and stops) (POOF!) (like magic) (Skirt disappears) (like magic) Waldo: O. Oh. (gasps) Waldo loves dancing. (Waldo loves to dance) And he loves his backpack very much. (Waldo likes his bagpack so much) (Backpack came out of the puddle) (and with a splash!) Waldo: Gotcha. (grabs his backpack) Waldo: Now then. (cleans his bag up) (Windmill spins) (like magic) Waldo: Uh oh. (gasps) (He flees) (and goes to escape) (The Weasels gathered to find out what is the event) (that will play) (A stage appears) (like magic) Weasels: Oh. All: Cool. (Curtains open and Nature + Imagine appeared) (like magic) (Pecky blows his music pipe) (to start the music Owen: Oh yeah. You could have a steam train if you'd just lay down your tracks you could have an aeroplane flying if you bring your blue sky back. All: All you do is call me I'll be anything you need Aaron: You could have a big dipper Going up and down, all around the bends You could have a bumper car, bumping This amusement never ends Pecky: I wanna be your sledgehammer Why don't you call my name? Oh, let me be your sledgehammer This will be my testimony Vilburt: Yeah. Chris: Show me 'round your fruit cage 'Cause I will be your honey bee Open up your fruit cage Where the fruit is as sweet as can be Owen: I wanna be... All: Yeah! All: Your sledgehammer. Chris: Why don't you call my name? Pecky: Oh, let me be your sledgehammer This will be my testimony Aaron: Put your mind at rest. I'm gonna be your sledgehammer Vilburt: I'm going to be the sledgehammer This can be my testimony Pecky: Yeah! I'm your sledgehammer. Chris: Let there be no doubt about it All: Sledge. Sledge. Chorus: Sledgehammer (They dance) (and sing) Owen and Aaron: I've kicked the habit shed my skin this is the new stuff I go dancing in, we go dancing in All: Kicked the habit, kicked the habit Shed my skin Shed my skin This is the new stuff This is the new stuff Pecky, Chris and Vilburt: Oh won't you show for me and I will show for you show for me, I will show for you yea, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I do mean you only you you've been coming through going to build that powerr build, build up that power, hey I've been feeding the rhythm I've been feeding the rhythm All: Yeehaw! All: Going to feel that power, build in you come on, come on, help me do yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, you I've been feeding the rhythm I've been feeding the rhythm it's what we're doing, doing all day and night Weasels: Whoopie! All: I wanna be your sledgehammer. (Song ends) (and stops) (Weasels clapped and cheered) (with joy) (Nature + Imagine bowed) (and winked) (Curtains close and stage disappears) (like magic) Time to say 'Goodbye'. All: Aw, come on. Bye Waldo. Waldo: Ta-ta. Bye Charles. Charles: See ya. Bye Julie. Julie: Farewell. Bye Shy. Shy: Goodbye. (They are gone for a while) (at the moment) (Until) (BOO!) Excuse me. All: Oh, sorry. Bye Waldo. Waldo: Au revoir. Bye Charles. Charles: Adios. Bye Julie. Julie: Ta-ta. Bye Shy. Shy: Bye bye. The sun is setting in the sky, Weasels, Say 'Goodbye'. Waldo: Goodbye. Charles: Slán. Julie: Ciao. Shy: See you again. Sun: For more Weasels episodes. Waldo: Bye now. Sun: And watch out for more spoof traveling as well. (Sun sets) (and is gone) (Weasels Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation Logo) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes